


No Longer a Prince

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Dracula Untold (2014)
Genre: Character Study, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Îngeraș prepares to take on his new role as leader.





	No Longer a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Dracula Untold nor am I profiting off this.

No one visits with the intention of well wishing. Îngeraș is no longer a child, but their ruler. 

People bring him food and drinks to ease him into sleep. No one asks him when he will be ready to accept the crown. Between his meals and foggy sleeps, people shuffle in and out. 

Everyone expects him to learn within his recovery period. Mistakes, especially from a young ruler will be deadly. 

Îngeraș requests extra drinks for heavy, dreamless sleeps. Sleeping in fogs are easier than grieving for his parents. Crying is weakness now. 

Everything is a weakness for him now.


End file.
